Shinobi Of Iron
by mihirthegod
Summary: Naruto in the world of avengers
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I don't own Iron man or Naruto**

**Prologue**

Naruto Uzumaki, a 5 year old boy was running from an angry mob of villagers. "What I've done to you? Why are you always beating me?"He asked them crying. "Don't act innocent demon? You killed my only son and today I'm going to kill you."

"Yes! Yes! We will end the thing, the Yondaime started?"

Running he reached the cliff and then saw that he couldn't escape he just turned around, closed his eyes and waited for the villagers to kill him. He waited for two minutes but nothing happened to him. Surprised, he opened eyes to only see that the people that were following him lying around, lifeless and the ground was totally red. He was about to go to investigate what had happened, he was teleported to a house in which he began to wander .He then saw two letters on a showcase under a photo of Yondaime Hokage and a very beautiful women which he deduced to be the Hokage's wife. He opened the first letter,

Dear Naruto,

How are you my son? Oh and yes. I'm your father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. First I'm really sorry Naruto for sealing the nine tailed fox in him. How could I ask any other family to sacrifice their child if I'm the Hokage? Please forgive your old man for doing such thing. And by the way is the village treating you as a hero? And also remember that whatever happens we will always love you. Your mother is also dying from blood loss and she is going to dictate me her letter and I will not take much time.

Your ever loving father,

Minato Namikaze

P.S – Go down to the library. You will find there two scrolls of Justsus I'm known for, The Rasengan and the hirashinin. Learn them, they your heritage.

He then opened the other letter,

Dear Naruto,

How are you honey? I'm your mother Uchiha Kushina. I'm very sorry my child that I'm not there to see your growth as I'm dying. My heart aches to not to see your first words, first steps. I'm very sorry. But always take pride that you are the son of Uchiha Kushina and the Yellow Flash and also the grandson of Madara Uchiha. Naruto, I will always love you. I hope that the villagers are treating you as a hero. Make good friends and find a loving girl as your companion.

Your ever loving mother,

Uchiha Kushina

Angry tears begun to flow freely from Naruto's eyes. But he was not angry with his parents but with the village. But to fulfill his father's dying wish, he decided to help the village. He was also happy that his parents loved him and had not abandoned him as everybody told. He then decided to take training from his grandfather.

He went in the bathroom to wash his face. He was utterly shocked when he saw his eyes in the mirror. His eyes had become red and had 3 black tomatoes in it which then started to spin. After the spinning stopped, they had become like a 6 pointed black star with a red circle in it. He didn't understood what it was and decided to ask his grandfather when they met. He then stopped channeling chakra to his eyes and they again became normal. He then deduced that it was the Sharingan.

He took training from his grandfather who was very angry when he heard how the village treated his precious grandson. He gave Naruto the cells of Hashirama Senju and when the training was over his eyes. Thus Naruto got the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto also signed the dragon contract of summoning. Naruto was then placed in team with Sasuke Uchiha and Haruno Sakura. He then killed Sasuke for betraying the village. He also awakened the rinnegan and defeated Pein. By that time he had become the master of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He also had mastered Rasengan and the Hirashinin. He was fighting Obito Uchiha. He defeated him and sealed all the tailed beasts in him. Their combination opened a portal and Naruto was sucked in him.

**Meanwhile**

"Jarvis! Is the suitcase suit ready? How much time you are taking to paint it?" Tony Stark aka Iron man was in his lab creating a new suit. Just then, there was an explosion. He was going to investigate it, a boy fell down on the floor. He ran to the boy shouting for Pepper. He picked the boy in his arms and ran upstairs.

"What is it Tony? I'm doing work."She went to him and then saw a bloody boy in his arms. "Oh my gosh, who is this boy and what happened to him?"

"I don't know he just crashed in the lab. Let's get him to the hospital. Wait he is opening his eyes! What's your name kiddo?"

"Naruto…Uchiha"

**X_X_X_X**

**Yo guys. I hope you liked the prologue.**

**Mihir.**


	2. attention

Hi guys,

Sorry for not updating for a month but my exams are going on so I won't update until 5th of april.

Again sorry

Mihir


End file.
